Anexo:16ª temporada de Los Simpson
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2004-2005 |episodios = 21 }} La decimosexta temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 7 de noviembre de 2004 y finalizó el 15 de mayo de 2005. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada del 10 de julio al 27 de noviembre de 2005. Anterior temporada: Anexo:15ª temporada de Los Simpson Siguiente temporada: Anexo:17ª temporada de Los Simpson Producción El doblaje continuó en el estudio Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales, pero prácticamente todos los personajes tuvieron cambios de voces salvo muy pocas excepciones. Cabe mencionar que este es el retorno de Marina Huerta a la serie, quien fuera la primera voz de Bart hasta la 9ª temporada. A finales del 2004, luego de que la 15ª temporada fuera grabada, ocurrió un conflicto entre el estudio y la mayoría de los actores pertenecientes a la Asocación Nacional de Actores (ANDA), debido a esto, el estudio decidió cancelar su contrato. La causa fue que el estudio pretendía derogar la cláusula que establecía que solo actores de la ANDA podían trabajar en el doblaje, ya que buscaba contratar también a actores independientes. Pero los actores consideraron que esto les perjudicaría ya que perderían prestaciones; y al no llegar a un acuerdo, iniciaron una huelga en enero de 2005. El conflicto no se resolvió, por lo que FOX obligó al estudio a despedir a la mayoría de los actores y al propio director de doblaje Humberto Vélez. Se cuenta que debido a que las instalaciones de Grabaciones y Doblajes estaban en poder de actores en huelga, esta temporada fue grabada en otra ubicación usando equipo que había sido sacado de las otras instalaciones anteriormente. Marina Huerta negoció con el estudio para su regreso en el doblaje, el estudio aceptó. Ella había participado en la primera etapa de Los Simpson doblando a Bart, ahora retomando el personaje en sustitución de Claudia Motta que lo había doblado desde la 9ª temporada; así mismo, se queda con el personaje de Marge Simpson, sustituyendo a Nancy MacKenzie y también haciéndose cargo de la dirección. Cabe mencionar que entre ella y FOX hicieron un re-casting para seleccionar a las nuevas voces de los personajes. Durante el re-casting, para encontrar a la nueva voz de Homero, según Marina fue un trabajo difícil para un personaje como él. Varios actores audicionaron, unos que otros que no tuvieron nada que ver con el doblaje. Finalmente, Víctor Manuel Espinoza se queda con el personaje, siendo este su primer trabajo en el ámbito del doblaje. Por último, Lisa deja de ser doblada por Patricia Acevedo, por lo que en el re-casting se escoge a Nallely Solís, posiblemente porque su timbre de voz es parecido al de Yeardley Smith (voz original del personaje). A su vez ya no contaban con Jorge Roig para la dirección musical, así que desde esta temporada comienza a ser realizada por Maggie Vera. Por todo lo acontecido, estos son los cambios que ocurrieron en las voces: *Nallely Solís, además de doblar a Lisa, también se le asigna a Milhouse Van Houten, reemplazando a Gisela Casillas. *Gabriel Chávez deja de doblar a Montgomery Burns y pasa a ser doblado por Miguel Ángel Botello. Además que toma a los personajes del Capitán McAllister y el Superintendente Chalmers, quien no había tenido una voz estable en las temporadas anteriores. *Alfonso Ramírez deja de doblar a Ned Flanders y pasa a ser doblado por Oscar Gómez. *Gerardo Reyero deja de doblar al Reverendo Alegría y pasa a ser doblado por Víctor Manuel Espinoza, además de doblar a Homero y a Kent Brockman en algunos episodios, en reemplazo de Gonzalo Curiel. *Alejandro Illescas, Bardo Miranda y Benjamín Rivera dejan de doblar a Seymour Skinner, Barney Gómez y Jimbo Jones respectivamente, pasando a ser doblados por Gerardo Vásquez. Además de eso, Gerardo retorna a Dr. Hibbert, quien no ha podido participar en la temporada anterior. *Tito Reséndiz y Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza dejan de doblar a Krusty el payaso y Willie el jardinero respectivamente, pasando a ser doblados por Sebastián Llapur. También toma al personaje de Jasper, el Profesor Frink y Serpiente, que habían tenido distintas voces en las temporadas anteriores. *Loretta Santini deja de doblar a Edna Krabappel y pasa a ser doblada por Gabriela Gómez. *Gaby Ugarte deja de doblar a Rafa Gorgory y pasa a ser doblada por Rocío Mallo. *Como muchas actrices de doblaje le dieron voz a Rafa Gorgory, entre ellas Laura Torres, Gaby Ugarte y Mariana Ortiz. Por el cual, Georgina Sánchez la sustituye, y de paso toma a Todd Flanders, que también sufría de variedad de actrices que no tuvieron una voz fija. *Apu y Otto, que eran doblados por Sergio Castillo y Herman López respectivamente, pasan a ser doblados por Luis Alfonso Padilla. *Nelly Horseman deja de doblar a Patty y a Selma, pasando a ser dobladas por Erika Mireles. También toma a Agnes Skinner, que era doblada por Ángeles Bravo. *Carlos Amador deja de doblar a Nelson Muntz y pasa a ser doblado por Edson Matus. *Martín Soto deja de doblar al Alcalde Diamante y pasa a ser doblado por Juan Carlos Tinoco. *Rafael Pacheco y Carlos Enrique Bonilla dejan de doblar a Jeremy Freedman y a Kearney respectivamente, pasando a ser doblados por Ricardo Bautista, y de paso toma a Dolph, quien había sufrido de varios cambios de actores. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 336: La casita del Horror XV (Treehouse of Horror XV) Episodio 337: En la guerra todo se vale (All's Fair in Oven War) Episodio 338: Durmiendo con el enemigo (Sleeping With the Enemy) Episodio 339: Ella era mi amiga (She Used to Be My Girl) Episodio 340: El gordo y el niñito (Fat Man and Little Boy) Episodio 341: Receta de medianoche (Midnight Rx) Episodio 342: La señorita cerveza (Mommie Beerest) Episodio 343: La jugada desesperada de Homero y Ned (Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass) Episodio 344: El rap del bromista (Pranksta Rap) 'Curiosidades' *Víctor Manuel Espinoza reemplaza a Gonzalo Curiel desde este episodio, y despues en las siguientes temporadas, además de participar en la mayor parte de las voces de este episodio. Episodio 345: El amor es ciego (There's Something About Marrying) *Hay una escena en la que Homero y el Reverendo Alegría (Ambos doblados por Víctor Manuel Espinoza) junto con Kent Brockman (remplazando a Gonzalo Curiel) estan compartiendo escena, y aun asi no hubo problemas para que todos fueran doblados por el mismo actor. Episodio 346: Lejos de mi hermana (On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister) Episodio 347: Aventura en China (Goo Goo Gai Pan) Episodio 348: La casa rodante de Homero (Mobile Homer) Episodio 349: El informante (The Seven-Beer Snitch) Episodio 350: Futudrama (Future-Drama) Episodio 351: Ray el contratista (Don't Fear the Roofer) 'Curiosidades' *Ray es amigo de Homero en este episodio y es doblado por Víctor Delgado, quien también hace a otro amigo de Homero, Lenny. Episodio 352: El niño del corazón roto (The Heartbroke Kid) Episodio 353: Una estrellita estrellada (A Star is Torn) Episodio 354: El día del juicio (Thank God It's Doomsday) Episodio 355: Un hogar lejos de Homero (Home Away From Homer) Episodio 356: El padre, el hijo, y la santa estrella invitada (The Father, The Son, and the Holy Guest Star) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina